sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia Espinoza's Succession Performance: Stage 01
'Name: 'Lucia Espinoza * 'Episode: '21. * 'Event: '''Succession * '''Song: 'Trap of Love * 'Coord: 'King Leo Coord * '''Successor Name: '''Shibuki Ran the 8th Start Lucia is in the back waiting for her time to shine. Her hair color had changed last night while she was sleeping. Her hair had an ombre of Light Purple to it. It seemed cute to her. She took a deep breath. Her whole life had changed and knowing who she succeeds and honestly, it still surprises her still. She looks at her chosen coord; smiling knowing how beautiful they are. ( Time Skip to her being called) Lucia stood up takes a deep breath and walks to the changing room. Looking at the selected coords last time and says " Please help me shine on stage like never before. With this coords I'll radiate and become Shibuki Ran!" Lucia puts the cards into their slots. The Changing Room opens letting her enter. Performance Even if you say me a child, but this chest's complex feelings seems to burst in some pain "Where will you bring me" From me, dear you The thing you set is Trap of Love Don't look at others Then I'll become more bold I'll wear your favorite high heels These common days runs out and everything becomes burning glitters Hey, will you tell me to be more bold? These aren't enough, I want to be more attractive Now you no more can make any jokes As our hand touches, It's Trap of Love Even you say me an adult, these feelings are to fine for a loving heart, it's shaking and frustrating "Let's get out from here." From you, dear me Our destination is to the trap of love I want to take it today I want to become bold As I want to monopolize your gaze For when these dependent, tranquil days Will easily be lost to someone Hey, did I can't be a bold person? Is it upturned, but it's still not bad Computation cannot solve questions As our hand grabs, It's Trap of Love Then I'll become more bold I'll wear your favorite high heels These common days runs out and everything becomes burning glitters Hey, will you tell me to be more bold? These aren't enough, I want to be more attractive Now you no more can make any jokes As our hand touches, It's Trap of Love Backstage Hyewon was wailing backstage, in contrast to her calm character. Today was an exception. Li is next to Hyewon waiting for Lucia. As Ran came backstage. She already is in her successor uniform. " Oh" Ran seemed happy " Hello you two". Li pounces and hugs Ran and says " Congratz on your succession! I am so happy for you" Ran is shocked, but then replies with " Oh thank you very much" Hyewon as well leaped to hug Ran. "Congratulations!" " Thank you very much Hyewon. It honestly felt amazing. " Ran blushes. She loved her performance.Category:Chemmiechum Category:Performances Category:Succession Performance Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Episode 21